xmenunlimitedrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Rift
Biographical Information: Name: Kevin Royce Code Name: Rift Age: 17 Sex: Male Nationality: English Height: 5'7" Weight: 155lbs Eye Color: Blue Hair Color/Style: Very short, black Other (If applicable): Scars: Tattoos: Piercings: Etc: Better Description (optional): X-Outfit: Red suit with random green swirls and a red bandanna with a red X on the forehead Casual Outfit: Khaki's with a collared shirt and a sports jacket Mutation: Opens rifts in space. Weaknesses (must have): Opening a rift into an area he can't see clearly is very dangerous. Accuracy. The further away the destination the larger the margin of error. Number. Only one rift can be open at a time. Mass. The larger the amount of matter sent through the greater the strain. Symptoms may include headache, dizziness, blurred vision, temporary paralysis, memory loss, and death. Cannot close a portal when an object is in transit. Non-Mutant Abilities: Acrobatic, Situational Awareness, Combat Veteran Personality: Thrill-seeker History: Kevin was born into a world on the edge of disaster. The mutant phenomenon had everyone across the globe on edge. Fear separated the two groups of humanity and kept everyone from doing anything that would disrupt the delicate balance of power. The peace was shattered when a young boy on a tour of the British parliament spontaneously detonated killing over 200. Less than a month later the United Nations passed The Preservation of the Species act. This new law condemned all super powered individuals to imprisonment for study or execution. At first the fighting was painfully one sided. Regular Humans just didn't have the fire power to counteract the inborn power of mutants. But humanity has ever been an industrious race and as their weapons of war advanced the battle pushed to the advantage of numbers over individual power. Kevin spent the first few years of the conflict on the move, using his powers to avoid blood screening stations and Sentinel patrols. He was only fifteen when he encountered the X-Men in the form of a psychic recruitment poster. Xavier offered him allies and training; the two keys to survival the telepath had said to him. Kevin eventually agreed. The Battle of Westchester struck a nearly fatal blow against the X-Men. Nearly half of their number were killed and another third taken prisoner in what was certainly the worst engagement of the war. Kevin barely managed to transport a small number to safety. Professor Xavier was among the recovered bodies. With their leader and moral compass dead the X-Men came very close to disbanding. Until the most senior among the survivors took charge herself and rallied them all to the memory of Charles Xavier. The X-Men fought on and hope began to re-emerge. Many saw the end of conflict and strife coming. Peace talks had begun and both sides were eager for an end to the slaughter. In only a few short years what was to be called "The Darwinian Crisis" had resulted in more casualties than both World Wars combined. The Mutant Rights proposal had not been refused out of hand, as many suspected. Skirmishes were now more often traded insults and boasts than actual fighting. Peace was coming; sooner or later, But Kevin Royce would not be there to see it... Kevin found his way to Earth 1235 via a anomalous portal. Having no way home he joined the X-Men of the new world and lead them through numerous conflicts. His time with the X-Men ended when he pulled an unstable Arc reactor out of known reality to save the team. A series of unexplained phone calls lead to the realization that Kevin was still alive. A combination of technology and magic was used to locate him and bring him home; though his body and mind were greatly altered and he was unable to function as a viable member of the team and departed for parts unknown. After the X-Men were forcibly relocated to Earth 12357 a different version of Kevin Royce, a professional thief, was recruited into the X-Men. On a mission back to Earth 1235 Kevin the thief and Kevin the soldier were fused together on a fundamental quantum level creating a gestalt being with the knowledge and skill of both, and the ability to teleport, rather than create portals.